Consumers of media content often select content from an ordered list of search results generated from a search engine query or algorithmically generated browse-able lists. Content options are often ranked in an order according to relevancy and/or popularity of an item queried. For instance, a user may desire to download a weather app, whereby the list of “top weather apps” is ranked by popularity to viewers based on commonly employed popularity factors (e.g. greatest aggregate number of clicks, number of downloads, number of views, etc.). A list generated from a popularity factor such as greatest number of downloads typically generates a list of apps that users can view for free. However, free content results may be unrepresentative of the breadth and quality of total available content. In particular, paid-for content is often drowned out in results that are a function of greatest number of views, but still may be considered preferable for user consumption due to premium features offered with the paid-for content. Results biased toward media items belonging to a single population group (e.g. such as most viewed media items) limit a user's choice of consumable media items to a relatively homogenous set of media item options that may not properly represent content that may be desirable to respective users.